freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Option to add dropped Civ2 units
I like the Civ 2 units and advances, but switching to the civ 2 rules drops some of them. And switching to civ 2 rules doesn't allow most of the cool civilizations. Is there a way I can get both? I do like having the worker unit too... 03:18, September 24, 2013 (UTC)Tiara Smith : It's unlikely that you'll get just the combination you want ready-made, so it sounds like you should create ruleset of your own. It should also be rather easy as you (currently) only want to combine already existing rules from different rulesets. Assuming you want to begin by adjusting civ2-ruleset, just copy "civ2" directory as "myruleset" and maybe civ2.serv as myruleset.serv and change "rulesetdir civ2" to "rulesetdir myruleset" in myruleset.serv. Then to get all the nations to your ruleset you should replace individual civ2 nations in myruleset/nations.ruleset with "*include nation/.ruleset" -entries like in default/nations.ruleset (maybe you can simply copy entire default/nations.ruleset as myruleset/nations.ruleset as there's not much else in the nations.ruleset) Worker section you can copy from default/uníts.ruleset to myruleset/units.ruleset --Cazfi (talk) 09:15, September 24, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, does default use all the nations except imaginary equally, or does it not use some, or some as much? Also I would rather start with default rules. I tried starting with Civ 2, and got that to work, though I haven't tested it very much and it doesn't acknoledge workers as my starting unit (it gives me 4 settlers). I also tried using default and copying units and techs into it but it complains that triemes native terrain is lake. Also may run into difficulties with governments. 04:30, September 25, 2013 (UTC)Tiara :: Assuming this is freeciv-2.4 (the latest released): 1) If all explicitly selected nations are from group "core", so are all the automatically selected ones. If there's any explicitly selected nation outside "core" group, all nations are considered for automatic selection too. 2) Likelihood of the nation to get selected depends on already selected nations. Nations can conflict with each other (Russia and Soviet Union shouldn't appear as separate nations in same game) or to be more likely to appear in same game (they match the theme). :: Starting units are controlled by server setting startunits. (try "> explain startunits" in server console) :: What is the exact error message about trireme (unit class, not specific unit type, I assume) & lake? I can't figure out how anything there could break when you add the units. Maybe syntax error in units.ruleset? :: Do you want Fundamentalism -government included? For it to actually work, you need not only to add it to governments.ruleset (and tech to techs.ruleset), but also give it effects in effects.ruleset: See civ2 -ruleset for effects that have requirement "Gov" "Fundamentalism" -- 08:26, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :: It is freeciv-2.4. The trireme error message says: "data/myruleset/terrain.ruleset" terrain_lake is native to unknown unit class "Trireme". I think I want Fundamentalism included, not 100% certain yet though. "> explain startunits" in server console? Is that something I need to add? 02:27, September 27, 2013 (UTC)Tiara ::: The error message sounds like you have no unit class "Trireme" defined in your units.ruleset. That's weird if you have been only adding units. Note that this is not unit type "Trireme". Each unit type belongs to one unit class. In case of Trireme unit class there's just one unit type, with same name. Classes are defined in the beginning of the units.ruleset, unit types later. (Hmm... in civ2 ruleset there's no separate class for Trireme, but unit type Trireme belongs to class "Sea") ::: Be warned that even civ2 ruleset Fundamentalism is not same as civ2 Fundamentalism - some properties of the civ2 Fundamentalism are not implemented in freeciv, and I think there's some other changes to balance the missing features. ::: "> explain startunits" just prints explanation of what the setting does and what values it can take. You can add the value of the setting to your ruleset, though. In the end of game.ruleset is section for ruleset's default setting values. --Cazfi (talk) 03:58, September 27, 2013 (UTC)